Three is a Lovely Number
by irezumipansa
Summary: AU. chap 1: idea and ask Gojyo, chap 2: dinner and ask Renji, chap 3: menage et trois in bedroom. no plot, just for fun. complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Saiyuki nor Bleach. However, fantasies are free. J

AN: Gojyo and Renji: my two favorite anime studs. I happened to mention to a fellow Renji fanatic about a thought that had crept into my mind about having a threesome with them. I joked that I should right a fic about it, and she egged me on. Thus, this prologue was born. Please let me know if it's worth continuing. I've never written an erotic story before and need some prodding. domo

**Three is a Lovely Number**

Once upon a time, there lived a fair maiden who had a problem, a large problem. A problem we wished we all had. She was in lust with two very hot men, and both of them were in lust with her.

All day long she would ponder on whom she should choose. Sha Gojyo with his long, luscious legs, his beautiful deep crimson eyes, and his musical voice that made her tingle all over. Or Abarai Renji, with his muscular chest, enticing tattoos that ran all over his body, and his sensual smile. Both were playful, both were sensitive and both were very passionate.

She just didn't know what to do. If she had one, she might lose the other. She wanted both. She pleaded up to the heavens, "Help me."

Up in Tenkai, the Konzeon Bosatsu was bored. The words of the fair maiden floated to her ears. Now being the merciful goddess she was, albeit a little of a troublemaker, she decided to advise the girl. She traveled down to earth.

"My dear," the goddess said to the startled maiden. "This is not as hard a dilemma as you think. You can have both. The trick is to love each of them at the same time."

The maiden was slightly taken aback, not sure if she understood correctly. "You mean make love to them in the same room, in the same bed, and at the same time?"

"Exactly! It is quite a delicious concept. Gojyo will have no problems with the arrangement. He's very much into trying new ideas. Renji will be a bit harder to convince. He's a little shyer, although he doesn't come across as such. However, I've noted the depth of his desire for you, so I think he will ultimately agree as well."

"Hmm," said the girl. "I'm really starting to like this idea. But what should I do if I get tired before them? There's only one of me and two of them."

"True, you are only human. Just tell those beautiful men that you need a breather and would like them to now get to know each other. There are quite a few interesting outcomes from this, each allowing you to rest and each adding to your enjoyment."

The maiden's face lit up. "Oh, my goddess, this is wonderful! You're wonderful! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!" she exclaimed as she got on her knees, bowing in gratitude to the Konzeon.

The goddess replied with eyes twinkling, "It's been my pleasure. Now, hurry and contact those men and have a marvelous time!"

As the Konzeon left, she thought to herself, "I'm such a sweetheart. Where would these women be without me? Stimulating one's self just isn't as fulfilling as a good romp, especially when two doubles the pleasure. And, of course, it's a much more interesting show." She chuckled softly, as a faint image of a phoenix bird floated up to the heavens.

The maiden, full of joy and anticipation, rushed to the phone and dialed Gojyo's number.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Hi, Gojyo. It's me."

"Hey doll! Finally ready for me?" he drawled.

"Yes. Sort of. I, uh, have been thinking, ..." she stammered.

"About consequences and the day after still?"

"No, if this goes right, because, I, um, want to do something different."

"Mm, sounds intriguing, I'm listening," he answered.

"You know I'm, uh, also attracted to another man and don't want tolosehimsowantbothofyoutomakelovetometogether." the girl said quickly and nervously.

Gojyo chuckled. "I see. You want a threesome, a menage et trois. It's alright with me, doll. Should I bring along some toys as well?"

"Gojyo!" she replied a little surprised. "No, not yet. I think it's going to be kind of hard to convince Renji to agree with this in the first place."

"Renji, huh? Good looking guy. Nice hair. Seems pretty serious and intense all the time, though."

"I guess he does at first, but he's really very sweet."

"And you want him to be our third, huh? Hmm. Okay then, here's how you approach him. Wait, when are we gonna get together to do this?"

"How 'bout tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow?" Gojyo groaned. "Alright, I guess I can wait one more day. Here's what you do, invite him over for dinner and serve wine. Everyone is always a little more receptive after a few drinks. Then just get cuddly and ask him. I'll be there too, in case you need help in persuading him," he explained with a smirk unseen by the maiden.

"Really Gojyo! You don't mind? And you'll help me convince Renji? This is going to be so wonderful! You're such a rogue! Oh, I can't wait. I'm getting so excited!" she babbled.

"You want me to come over and relieve your excitement?" Gojyo asked with a husky voice.

"Damn, you're incorrigable! I want to be with both of you, so keep it under control until tomorrow, okay?"

"Hai, hai. Tomorrow. But remember, love, I'm only a phone call away if you need me," he added in a suggestive tone.

The maiden hung up the phone with a huge grin on her face. She wondered how in the hell she ended up falling for a guy like that. He was such a smooth talker and a bit perverse. She giggled as she reminded herself, "But so am I. I'm the one asking for this. As for him, he is just so amazingly hot! I'm already flushed by just talking to him. And then there's...oh, I better hurry up and telephone him before it gets too late."

She then proceeded to call Renji and invite him for dinner the following night. She barely finished the question when he asked what time he should be there. His eagerness made her feel warm inside. She really hoped he wouldn't object to the planned after-dinner activities.

It was hard falling asleep that night. Too many thoughts and feelings kept invading her mind. Finally, she managed to drop off, allowing her subconscious free exploration.

The next morning, she awoke, eager, excited, and a bit nervous. "What if Renji says no?" she mused. "Gojyo was easy, just like the goddess told me he would be. So, what she said about Renji should come true also, right? I just have to trust her and relax. Breathe." "Okay now, let's get this day going!" First, she surveyed her room. "Good thing I was selfish and got myself a queen bed. It'll make tonight easier," she giggled to herself. "Now off to the drug store and the supermarket!"

_**thoughts/reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dinner

The doorbell rang around six p.m. It was Gojyo dressed in black leather pants and a khaki and cream print shirt. Upon the door being opened, he said with a grin, "Beware of strange men bearing gifts" and held out a bouquet of red roses and a bottle of wine.

"Gojyo!" the maiden exclaimed as she embraced him with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. The kiss deepened as their tongues entwined. Groaning with desire, they continued exploring each other mouths. He released her lips and started kissing down her neck, while she moaned in pleasure, legs beginning to feel like jelly. She finally managed to speak, "Gojyo, all my reserve to wait for both of you will go down the drain if we don't stop. Please?"

Gojyo lifted up his head and remarked with a twinkle in his eye, "I'm at your service tonight, m'lady. Whatever you ask and more is yours."

She grinned as her fingers traced a path down his shirt. "Hmm, 'at my service'. That sounds inviting, and fun. You might end up being very busy tonight,." she teased.

He planted a soft kiss on her lips and brushed his hand gently across a breast. "I'm looking forward to it."

She giggled as they headed inside and finished setting up for dinner. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang again. The maiden went to answer the door while silently praying to the goddess. Gojyo slipped into the kitchen to open a bottle of wine.

"Renji, I'm so glad you're here!" the girl exclaimed as she hugged him and kissed him deeply. He kissed back hungrily, arms holding her tightly. The maiden felt the heat coming off his body and responded by gripping his rear and pressing into him. She felt him get aroused and her cheeks become warm and flushed. She spoke before she lost all resolve, again, "Renji, let's finish this later. We need to go inside. I have another guest over for dinner."

Renji pouted a little. "I thought it was going to be just you and me."

She kissed him reassuringly. "Don't worry. It'll be fun, and we'll still have plenty of time together."

They entered the house and Gojyo came to meet them with a glass of wine. When Renji saw him, he halted. "You! What the hell are you doing here!"

The maiden jumped in, "Renji, this is Gojyo. I invited him to have dinner with us. I was hoping you two could get to know each other."

Renji sputtered, "Why should we? Aren't we rivals? It's not nor..."

Gojyo walked over and draped an arm around his shoulder, interrupting him. "It doesn't have to be a competition. So we're in love with the same girl. At least that means we both have great taste. Let's just go enjoy a delicious dinner, have some drinks, and see what happens." He winked at the maiden, handed Renji a glass, and walked to the table.

Renji still wasn't convinced that being friends with "the competition" was a good thing, but he sure wasn't going to look like the loser or leave her alone with him. He downed the wine in one swallow and followd Gojyo to the dining room.

Dinner was a little strained at first. Renji kept glaring at Gojyo and was maddened when the stares didn't affect him. "Why is he so at ease with all this? Doesn't it bother him that I'm here?" he thought. As the evening progressed and more wine was consumed, Renji began to relax. He joined in the conversations and even laughed. "Maybe she's right. He seems like a pretty good guy. I'm still better for her, though." On the next wine refill, as Renji started to say 'thanks', Gojyo winked at him. Renji startled, not sure if that was what it really was. He gulped down the wine, glanced furtively at the other man, and blushed slightly. He looked at the maiden and started feeling aroused. "Phew. I'm still normal. I thought for a minute there..." Suddenly he felt a warm breath in his ear and a husky voice, "Would you like another glass?" He just nodded as his temperature rose a little.

Gojyo moved away, refilling the maiden's glass in passing, and announced he'd be right back, he needed to use the loo. The maiden glanced at Renji and, noticing he looked more receptive than earlier, decided to broach the topic. She went over and sat on his lap. Cupping his face with her hands, she kissed him tenderly. She then reached up and undid his pony tie and ran her fingers through his long, luxurious hair.

"Renji?" she asked. "Would you stay the night and make love with me?"

"Oh, yeah," he answered. "I've been waiting a long time to hear you ask me." He kissed her eagerly, untucking her blouse in the process.

She pulled back and spoke lightly. "Renji, I want Gojyo to stay also. I want all three of us to be together."

Renji stopped and looked deep into her green eyes. "Both of us? Am I not enough for you?" he asked hesitantly.

The maiden stroked his cheek gently. "It's not that at all. I love you both. And I wanted my first time with each of you to be special, but equal. I was afraid that whoever I made love to second would feel jilted. This solution, being all together, sounded like a good idea. Can you do it? Will you stay? Please."

He remained silent for a few moments, just looking into her eyes. He wanted to make love to her so very much. It was pretty obvious that she was attracted to Gojyo. So, in a sense, he was already sharing her. This would be just at a more initmate level. Could he deal with it? She did say she loved him. And this idea made some sort of sense, in a weird way. Maybe, it'd be enjoyable in other ways. How, he wasn't too sure, but he didn't want to lose her. So, he answered, "Yes, I want to stay the night with you...with both of you."

Meanwhile, Gojyo was returning and heard the last bit of the conversation. When he came upon them, they were in a tight embrace; the maiden's hands entangled in Renji's hair and Renji caressing her back. Gojyo pulled up a chair behind the girl and wrapped his arms around her waist, then rested his chin on her shoulder. "I take it this means yes?"

**_reviews, please?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Round Robin

The two hesitated and looked at Gojyo. With sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks, the maiden nodded. Her face was then redirected back gently by Renji's hand and hungry lips descended onto hers once more. The hand moved down and began to unbutton her blouse as Gojyo started nibbling on an ear and sliding his hands to caress her thighs. The maiden leaned into Gojyo, wrapping one arm back around his neck, the other was around Renji's waist. After a few minutes, the tall redhead whispered, loud enough for the two to hear, "Let's move to the bedroom."

Seeing Gojyo stand and shift the chair out of the way, Renji scooped up the maiden and carried her to the appointed room. Laying her on the bed, he got in beside her. Another hot and hungry kiss was placed upon her lips as he undid the last button and reached behind for the bra clasp. The maiden voiced her pleasure, arching up slightly to allow him access, while pulling up his shirt to caress his hot skin. Renji raised up and cast his shirt off quickly, then bent down to devour her mouth anew.

Gojyo followed and, as he watched them, his arousal intensified. He stripped to his boxers and laid on the opposite side of the maiden. He began lightly kissing and brushing his lips over the soft skin of her stomach, as his experienced hands deftly removed her pants and underwear. At first, his hands caressed her inner thighs, but they were soon replaced by wet kisses that teased, bringing a surge of excitement that ebbed as he moved back down her legs. She opened her legs indicating she wanted more and the tall redhead complied. His tongue petted, licked and thrust, much to the maiden's enjoyment. Further up, Renji continued to nuzzle and rub her breasts with his tongue, lips, and fingers. Their touches sent waves of pleasure through her, making her grip Renji's back tightly with one hand; while the other squeezed the sheets She whimpered and murmured as her body reacted to her lovers' attentions. As Gojyo felt her getting close to climax, he removed his boxers and brought his lips back up to her abdomen. He reached a hand under Renji, attempting to unbutton his pants. When Renji looked at him, he motioned to get undressed. The tattooed man rolled over to take off the remainder of his clothes. Gojyo then placed his hand back on the maiden's clit and continued his massage. His lips played on the sensitive skin of her stomach, then moved up her chest to her neck. She groaned she was ready for him and grasped his head and back tightly. Gojyo withdrew his hand and, while still nuzzling her neck, entered her. When he was fully in, he thrust faster and deeper and she let out a guttoral moan. Renji watched as they began moving rhythmically with each other; panting harsher; skin beginning to glisten. He felt himself get harder and flush with desire. He startled slightly when he felt a soft, warm hand touch his chest and slide down. Soon, it held his arousal and squeezed and stroked, albeit a little haltingly The hand paused and gripped tightly as he felt the maiden shudder and heard Gojyo cry in ecstasy.

As the waves lessened, Gojyo leaned forward, brought his hands up to frame her face, and gave the maiden a slow, yet intense kiss. He then nuzzled her ear and whispered, "That was amazing, babe. You feel so good, but now it's Renji's turn to be satisfied." He winked at her and rolled gently off. The girl smiled and turned to face Renji. She brought her hand up to carress a nipple as her lips kissed his softly and then traveled down his neck to the other nub. She nipped and licked at it for a few moments, and then proceeded to kiss and lick a path down his muscular chest and abdomen, up and down his thighs, until finally making it to his erect member. She then teased him with her tongue, playing with the shaft and head, as he continued to moan in pleasure and desire for more. She decided to stop teasing and took the whole member in her mouth, sucking, licking and bobbing as he began to thrust and pant. Gojyo reached over to caress a nipple and then caught the the tattooed man's mouth with a deep kiss. Renji returned it passionately, but let go after a few seconds as the blissful sensations caused by the maiden were all-consuming. Within a few minutes, Renji shuddered and came. The maiden released him, licked him clean, and kissed a trail back up to his mouth.

Upon reaching Renji's face, the girl looked first into tender, brown eyes and then over to bright, crimson ones. She smiled broadly while situating herself, so she could lay across both men, and plopped her head on Gojyo's chest. The tall redhead ran his fingers through her hair and bent to kiss her forehead. The maiden turned her face upwards, so her lips could be next, but ended up repositioning to fully explore Gojyo's mouth with her tongue. After a few minutes, a small gasp escaped her lips as strong hands cupped her breasts and massagd them. Soon they were replaced with a warm tongue and, next, a hand was felt flowing down her body until it reached it's destination. It gently rubbed, eliciting quiet moans and pants from the girl. She let go of Gojyo's mouth and rolled onto her back, head still pillowed on his chest. She gasped in pleasure as Renji's finger entered and stroked the inside of her. She reached down to fondle his erect member, bringing whimpers from him as well. Her hips started thrusting against Renji's hand as she vocally made known her enjoyment He kissed her while withdrawing his hand and bringing his erection into her. They moved in unison, her hands gripping his buttocks, and both moaning in delight. Release came, one followed by the other, and they caught their breath while smiling into each other's eyes.

Gojyo watched the lovemaking, admiring their beauty and wanting more of them . He slid the maiden's head from his chest and scooted down to lay next to the two. He ran his fingers along the girl's chest and stomach and then up Renji's arm and shoulder. Gojyo decided he wanted a taste of the other man next. He waited until after their orgasm and, as the panting subsided, leaned in to place a soft kiss on the maiden's lips. "May I borrow Renji for a while, babe?" he asked.

She chuckled, "As long as you don't forget about me."

Gojyo winked, saying, "Never" and turned over to look Renji in the eyes. Before the other could say a word, he reached up and flipped the tattooed man off the maiden and onto his back. Gojyo then descended on his lips, thrusting his tongue for admittance. Renji responded quickly and the two tongues danced wildly and deeply. Gojyo then licked down Renji's neck and back up to an ear, probing it with his tongue. Renji moaned, moving his hands down to stroke the other's enlarging member and Gojyo growled in return. Gojyo brought his mouth to a nipple and licked and sucked, much to Renji's pleasure. He reached his hand out, groping for something, but the maiden was ahead of him. She placed a dollop of lube on his fingers and lay back, entranced. Gojyo, not missing a beat, continued his ministrations to the nipple while his fingers reached under to Renji's orifice. He inserted one finger, then two as Renji groaned. Using his other hand, Gojyo brought Renji's knees to rest on his shoulders and released the nub. He leaned down to place another hot kiss on the tattooed man's lips and then entered him slowly. Renji breathing paused for a second, then relaxed as Gojyo fully entered. The two moved against the other, making the thrusts deeper and faster. Their skin glowed and their breathing became erratic. Shortly, Gojyo moaned guttorally, as he came inside Renji.

The tall redhead then leaned down and captured Renji's mouth with another hot kiss. He brushed his lips up to the other's ear and whispered, "Hmm, so tight and good, but we can't neglect our hostess. If you're too spent, my tongue is always ready."

Renji smirked. "She's all mine, Don Juan. You can watch on the sidelines."

"Getting feisty, are we? Save that energy for round two," replied Gojyo, as he moved to the other side of the maiden.

Renji turned to the girl and pulled her close. He began with a passionate kiss and an eager tongue that played with hers, but then traveled down her breasts to her clit. She explained between soft moans how she liked it best and Renji obliged. His tongue massaged her clit while a finger stroked inside her. Gojyo intensified her sensations by his tongue playing with a nipple. The maiden writhed in pleasure, thrusting faster until she eventually reached climax. As the orgasm subsided, Renji came up to lay beside her. The girl turned towards him, and he put an arm around her and cuddled in close. Gojyo then sunggled up behind the maiden, nuzzling her neck, and draped an arm over the both of them. They quietly agreed it was time for a rest.

The maiden sighed happily. This had turned out better then she could ever have imagined. She thanked the goddess silently and drifted off to sleep.

owari

R&R please. This was harder than I thought! I hope it gave you a little thrill at least. And I still wish I was that maiden! ;p


End file.
